Untrusting Desire
by Roxy-Chick-xx
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella is on a scholarship to college. Edward is the most popular guy at the college. What hapens when Bella starts to feel something she has forbidden herself to ever feel again- that could possiblly endanger her scholarship? ;


My name is Bella Swan, like the flower. I'm eighteen with midength brown hair, blue eyes in which escape specks of green. I'm heading to St Griffiths, a prestigious college in California on an athletic scholarship. The school semester commences in two days so I guess I'm moving. Moving away from Florida- leaving everything behind; my controlling parents, my past—even my conscious. It's time for a clean slate away from the familiarities of home and pressure of my family. I've given up on people. I've lost faith in those closest to me and therefore I am barricading myself away so not to be disappointed again. I'm ready-I think. Abruptly I was interrupted as the speaker phone called my flight.

"Flight JPT 0180 is now boarding to gate 5," the attendant's voice echoed through the airport.

I hurriedly snatched my hand luggage and jacket from the seat next to me in the waiting lounge and boarded my flight.

Upon my arrival it was cloudy and overcast. I caught a taxi and paid the young cabby as he pulled to an abrupt halt. Rolling down the window I stared at what was to be my home for the next four years. It was looming and seemed daunting but at the same time welcoming compared to Florida. I unloaded my luggage and half dragged it in towards the entrance. The school looked huge with little neatly trimmed green hedges everywhere. There were many plaques located on walls, monuments, benches and even trees. There were many facilities that this school offered; according to the brochure, but all that was in view from the main entrance were the basketball court. I yanked out the map from my Country Road satchel and attempted to unravel the directions toward my dorm. There must have been one thousand stairs on the way to my room. I was eager to meet my roommate though a little worried about getting a student that my personality would clash with. Half way up the stairs I abandoned my belongings and continued up the spacious corridor. The floor was carpeted and my boots tapped a boring rhythm that echoed along the walls. I looked down again at the campus map and found that I was almost at my room- 4281. I opened the beige coloured door to find a girl with cropped black hair and crystal blue eyes unloading a gunshot grey trunk. As soon as she felt my eyes on her she twisted her body so that she was full on staring me in the face.

"How did you get that the stairs?"I asked raising my eyebrows and gestured to the millions of bags decorating our floor. After eyeing me up and down she smiled obviously please with me so far before answering.

" Oh my brother helped, I could get him to help you if you wanted." Seeing a better view of her face and physique I noticed she was very pretty. She had a heart shaped face with red lips as full as the sea

"Umm that would be helpful, I think I would die if I had to carry up all my bags up all those stairs"

"Yeah, my name is Alice Satin yours?

I suddenly felt embarrassed at not offering my name so I quickly slurred it out. She noticed and smiled amused at my nervousness. I think I must have blushed as her smile widened.

" Ok Bella Swan, I'll call my brother to meet at our dorm so that he can help with your bags."

"Ok cool thanks so much," here I was first day already in debt to a person I had known for five minutes. Alice sauntered casually over to the bench and grabbed her phone before pressing a few digits and putting the phone to her ear. In a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door. Alice and I were still busy unpacking but I quickly called out to her saying I could get it before skipping over towards the door smiling widely as I realized I had been graced with a cool roommate. I unlocked the door and opened it widely and what I saw made my eyes widen.

Standing before me was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He had blonde messy hair which exploded in all different directions from his hairline. He had brown honeycomb eyes that looked like molten burning lava. He had a well sculptured body and the clothes hugged his body so to emphasise it even more. I was snatched out of my observations as he spoke. He had obviously noticed my staring as he smiled or rather sneered cockily-he was used to girls ogling over him- before saying;

" Why Hello, your my sister roommate I'm Edward Satin." I could listen to his voice all day but something sounded off about him almost like I was not important but important at the same time.

"Umm, yeah my name is Bella ," was the best I could muster.

Abigial walked over to the door and smiled fondly at me before blinking a couple of times replizing something and giving Edward a pointed look with daggers in it.

He just smiled back at her smugly which seemed to make her even angrier.

"Edward just go get Bella 's bags," she snapped before pointing down the corridor.

He looked at me and winked before confidently striding away.

" Umm Bella can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," I murmured a little nervous at her words. We walked inside leaving the door wide open and she stood waiting for me to turn in her direction.

"Ok here it is," she said " my brother, Edward, he is the schools player. All girls to him are just a mission- get them and leave them. Each girl is just another flavoured lollipop- that why he has no girls that are friends- other than me and me and my other sister Melody. I don't want to see you getting hurt. We just met but I think we could be good friends and I don't want my moronic brother screwing things up with my new roommate."

It was hard to believe that something so beautiful could be do something so harmful- like a Jellyfish. It was hard for all the information to compute through my head but the main point- I think- was to be wary towards Edward. If only Alice knew my past. That I had forbidden myself to trust people- she wouldn't waist her breath.

"Alice, Alice,"I started blinking as my eyes swivelled around everywhere. "I'm fine, I'll be careful around Edward, promise."I said it as if it was nothing though there was a strong sincerity in my tone which was unmistakable. She seemed to eye me steadily at first and then, satisfied with my promise, sighed and smiled at me before saying; "I can tell we are going to be great friends."

I had just started thinking about her last sentence when there was a clearing of the throat from the door. Jumping up in fright, I turned to see Edward standing there with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said, sounding not sorry in the slightest. I was about to protest that I was not scared at all, just caught off guard, but he interrupted me.

"Alice, Jasper wants you." Edward said.

Who's Jasper


End file.
